


step on up fan art

by coppercowries



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Dancing, Fan Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppercowries/pseuds/coppercowries
Summary: Fan art based on Chierei's wonderful AU step on up





	step on up fan art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [step on up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108012) by [Chierei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierei/pseuds/Chierei). 



> I wanted to create art for this story immediately after reading the first chapter, it just took me way longer than I intended - I kept on and on editing it for days lol. BUT, I'm posting it now. I did fudge a few things like giving Ed his glasses (he wore contacts when they first meet in the story) just because it's physically impossible for me to draw him without them. But I adore the story and wanted to show it some special love ^_^


End file.
